The Origins of a Gus
by iknowuknow
Summary: The real story of where Gus came from
1. Little Boy

"Goose, don't track any mud in the house," Maddy called, her back to the door she heard opening.

"It's not mud, Mom, it's his skin," five-year-old Shawn Spencer replied.

Maddy turned around to see Shawn and a boy in rags about the same age as him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Shawn shrugged. "I dunno, I found him outside. Can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet. Does he talk?"

"Do you?" Shawn asked the boy.

The boy shook his head.

"Well, why don't we get him cleaned up first," Maddy suggested, wetting a rag and approaching the child.

He backed away, terror in his eyes.

"I have an idea! Can we play in the hose?"

The boy nodded uncertainly along with his new friend.

Maddy turned on the hose and pointed it toward the boy who quickly ran away.

"No, no, no," Shawn called, "Jump _into_ the water!"

The boy watched as Shawn demonstrated. "See?"

He nodded, then slowly walked over to touch the water. Shawn grabbed him and pulled him into the water.

Soon they were laughing and playing in the water together. When they were completely clean, Maddy brought out two towels.

She guided the boys upstairs to Shawn's room, then left them to change.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, Snuff-an-fluffer"

"They called me August," the boy spoke for the first time.

"That's a weird name. I'm gonna call you Gus." He pulled out clothes from his dresser. "Here, Gus."

As they got dressed, Shawn asked. "Why August?"

"That's-" He began to cry. "That's the month they killed my parents."

A/N Should I continue?


	2. Hubert

"Holy moly! Someone killed your mommy and daddy?" Shawn asked.

Gus nodded.

"Mommy," Shawn screamed.

Maddy flew up the stairs. "What's wrong, Goose?"

"Someone killed his parents, Mommy. Someone killed them!"

"What?"

"He said so. He said they killed his mommy and daddy in August."

Maddy, wide-eyed, ran downstairs to the home phone.

"Where are you going, Mommy?" Shawn yelled.

"To call you father," she replied, swiftly dialing the familiar number.

"Spencer," Henry answered.

"Henry, Shawn was playing outside and he dragged a little boy in, and-"

"Slow down, Maddy, I can't understand you!"

"Shawn found a little boy, and he told him his parents are dead."

"Shawn did?"

"No, the little boy did. He was dirty, and wearing rags. He doesn't know his name. He tells us his parents died in August. Can you look up any murders in August from the last five years?"

"No problem. What does he look like?"

"Dark skin, brown eyes, and long dark hair. I would give him a haircut, but I'm sure he's afraid of scissors."

"Alright, I'll see you at home, Mads. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Henry."

As she hung up, a tiny voice queried, "Will you cut it off? Shawn says you don't hurt when you do."

"Sure, I will..."

"Gus," Shawn answered.

She nodded. "Come to the bathroom. Let me warn you in advance, these clippers are very loud."

Gus nodded, but still cringed when she actually turned them on.

"Okay, hold still," she instructed.

He flinched every time she touched his head, but shocked her by not freaking out so long as Shawn held his hand. When Shawn let go, however, the other boy screamed.

When it was over, she picked up a hand mirror to show him his haircut.

"Ahh!" he screamed, hiding under a nearby towel. "What is that?"

"It's a mirror, Gussy," Shawn began, "That's you."

Gus came out from under the towel. "Me?"

Shawn nodded.

Meanwhile, at the SBPD, Henry had gotten a hit.

"Hey Junior," he called to one of the kids helping out at the station.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you ask Detective Garrison to pull the files I wrote on this paper?"

"Yes, sir. And my name is Carlton."

Henry waved him off.

Carlton returned with the files soon after.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"This is a murder case, so it's too gruesome for your eyes."

"Okay," young Lassiter replied sadly, walking off.

Henry opened the files, and soon found a match.

Mr. and Mrs. James Tennyson, and their son Hubert. The little one, though only a year old at the time of the picture, matched the description Maddy gave him. Sure enough, the two adults were found in a ditch in August three years before.

"Maddy," he started when she picked up the phone, "I found him."


End file.
